


Anthologie 1 > Loserismes

by drakys



Series: Les Losers ! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Losers ! aventurent en quête d'argent facile et de divertissements divers, sous la presque-direction de leur presque-leader Pidgeonboy, l'homme au sens de la direction et voleur quand il se souvient de sa spécialisation.  Pour lui nuire dans sa tâche l'accompagnent :<br/>- Silent Pascal, le mercenaire demi-elfe dieu de la cuisine,<br/>- Spider-chan, l'elfe pro-elfe qui tire plus vite que son ombre,<br/>- Shmae Girl, la guerrière à l'intellect quasi introuvable,<br/>- Esoj, la druide qui ne teste <i>jamais</i> ses potions sur les autres,<br/>- Carpet-Vale, la magicienne aux charmes aussi chauds que sa magie et<br/>- Sanson, l'écureuil qui n'est pas vraiment un écureuil (mais c'est une autre histoire).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le trésor le plus précieux

**Author's Note:**

> co-écrit avec supaidachan@LJ

**Le trésor le plus précieux**  
où on reprend une histoire d'excuses 

Comme toutes les histoires qui finissaient mal, celle-ci avait commencé par une idée de Pidgeonboy. Bien sûr, au départ, sa simplicité désarmante avait séduit les autres. Bon, simplicité, entendez-nous: il s'agissait surtout de ramasser un peu d'or facilement – ce qui n'était jamais déplaisant. Et après tout, un simple trésor ne devrait pas les retarder dans leur quête de plus de quelques heures. 

Mais s'il y avait une devise qu'ils auraient dû respecter, c'était 'ne _jamais_ suivre une idée de Pidgeonboy'.

"Je l'ai vendue!", cria l'apprenti. "Maître! _Je l'ai vendue!_ "

Le patron de l'échoppe leva les yeux de son journal et remonta ses lunettes cerclées de fer sur son nez. Il regarda son employé qui trépignait de joie, tordant son chapeau entre ses mains.

"Vendu quoi? Pas une carte quand même?", demanda-t-il ironiquement en montrant d'un geste large les centaines de cartes roulées partout dans l'échoppe.

"Pas n'importe quelle carte maître! _J'ai vendu la carte au trésor!_ "

La cigarette que fumait l'homme lui tomba des lèvres et la capacité de bouger ne lui revint que lorsque son exemplaire du journal quotidien s'enflamma.

***

"C'est ici, j'en suis convaincu", affirma Pidgeonboy en pointant un point sur le sol. Or, ce point semblait être situé sous une vieille souche d'arbre mort, elle-même presque entièrement recouverte par de grosses pierres.

Shmae grimpa sur la souche et s'y accroupit, regardant les pierres autour d'elle.

"Il n'y a pas de trésor ici."

Le leader roula des yeux.

"Il doit être _sous_ la souche!

— Et comment tu veux qu'on déplace tous ces rochers?", demanda la druide.

Ne suivant déjà plus la conversation, Shmae Girl s'était relevée et dégageait les pierres touchant la souche à coups de pied.

"J'ai rien dit", fit Esoj.

En quelques minutes, elle avait entièrement dégagé la vieille souche. Silent Pascal enleva son sac et y fouilla pour en ressortir une longueur de corde. Il s'approcha et la fixa autour de la souche. Se reculant, il tira un bon coup.

La souche ne bougea pas.

"Hey, un coup de main peut-être?"

Spider-chan pointa aussitôt leur leader.

"C'est ton idée."

Pidgeonboy empoigna la corde à son tour et ensemble, ils réussirent à arracher complètement la souche morte. L'abandonnant un peu plus loin, ils revinrent vers le trou laissé dans la terre et Esoj et Carpet-Vale leur tendirent des pelles.

Ils se mirent à creuser pendant que les autres allaient s'étendre à l'ombre, Esoj en profitant pour boire un peu du vin frais acheté plus tôt.

"J'ai touché quelque chose!", s'écria Pidgeonboy une heure plus tard.

Tout le monde s'assembla en vitesse autour du trou. Ils soulevèrent le coffre et brisèrent le vieux cadenas rouillé qui le maintenant fermé. Pidgeonboy, enthousiasmé à l'idée d'avoir enfin trouvé un trésor, souleva le couvercle, soulevant du même coup un nuage de poussière.

Ils toussèrent, battant des bras pour retrouver un peu d'air non souillé et jetèrent en chœur un coup d'œil dans le coffre.

Un long moment passa.

"Il n'y a rien là-dedans", fit poliment remarquer Carpet-Vale, son intérêt aussitôt émoussé.

"Mais…", murmura Pidgeonboy, choqué. "Mais…" Frénétiquement, il ressortit la carte de sa poche, la déplia dans un mouvement nerveux et regarda autour de lui, s'assurant à nouveau que tous les repères étaient là: la grotte annoncée par un écriteau brisé, l'étrange rocher en forme d'enclume, la grande flèche brûlée dans l'herbe. "Mais…"

Esoj s'empara de la carte et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Elle en retourna le coin inférieur et roula des yeux, tendant ensuite la carte à l'elfe qui était à ses côtés. Spider-chan examina le même coin, Shmae Girl jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle revint au côté occupé par la carte et y lut l'inscription. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faisant passer la carte au demi-elfe, qui examina les mêmes détails pendant que Carpet-Vale regardait en même temps. Ils échangèrent un regard où perçait une note d'incrédulité. Silent Pascal tendit enfin la carte à leur leader.

"Tu as… _examiné_ … cette carte avant de l'acheter?", demanda-t-il, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

"Bien sûr!", s'écria Pidgeonboy, outré, en reprenant la carte d'un mouvement brusque.

"Et…", commença posément la druide. "Le fait que la carte annonce fièrement 'Un trésor aussi précieux que la vie!' ne t'as pas frappé?

— Tous les gamins savent cette charade!", s'exclama Spider-chan. " _Et vint la Mort voler la Vie, lui ôtant son bien le plus précieux, le Souffle qui lui était interdit_ … ", chantonna-t-elle, récitant les premiers vers.

La druide lui reprit la carte et en tapotant le coin inférieur, fit remarquer:

"Je suis certaine que la 'Société de la Bonne Blague' est un grand institut de cartographie…"


	2. Pour quelques pièces d'or

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> co-écrit avec supaidachan@LJ

**Pour quelques pièces d'or**  
où n'est pas riche qui veut 

 

"Non", laissa tomber Spider-chan en entendant l' idée.

"Pourquoi!?", hurla le leader, frustré dans son pouvoir décisionnel déficient. "C'est la meilleure façon de se faire de l'argent rapidement! Il y a justement un village tout près et…"

Butée, l'elfe le fixa comme s'il avait quelque chose de particulièrement hideux sur le visage. En se concentrant, elle arriva à un niveau de dégoût parfait: elle n'avait qu'à remarquer les oreilles non pointues du voleur pour confirmer son infériorité.

"Pas question.

— Laisse tomber, Pidgeonboy", argua le mercenaire. "Entre lui parler et parler à un mur, il n'y a pas tellement de différence.

— Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le mur?", cria Spider-chan en perdant son calme elfique.

Elle allait lui en mettre une quand Esoj et Shmae Girl revinrent de leur petite séance de magasinage. Le poing de l'elfe arrêta sa belle lancée en pleine course et elle resta figée. Puis une petite veine s'agita sur sa tempe, menaçant d'éclater en même temps qu'une crise de colère.

" _Esoj!_ ", hurla-t-elle finalement, exaspérée.

La druide la fixa en retour. Et sourit. Faisant monter d'un cran les chances de pétage de coche chez l'elfe. Inconsciente de toute cette agitation – et à bien d'autres choses d'ailleurs, mais c'est une autre histoire – Shmae Girl tapota du bout du doigt le corset qu'elle portait.

"Est-ce qu'on peut le desserrer? L'air ne se rend plus très bien à mes poumons.

— Si on le desserre, il va tomber", expliqua calmement la druide.

"Oh", fit l'autre femme. Courte pause. "Et alors?"

Esoj haussa les sourcils, l'air de se dire que le bon sens n'était pas la première qualité de Shmae.

***

Sautant prestement sur une barrique, Pidgeonboy manqua de tomber à la renverse. Se rattrapant rapidement, il épousseta sa chemise.

"Oyé oyé!", s'écria-t-il d'une bonne voix qu'il espérait aussi belle.

Quelques personnes se retournèrent, lui jetèrent un regard désintéressé et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations sans lui accorder un second regard. Fronçant les sourcils, le voleur réitéra l'apostrophe un brin plus fort.

"OYÉ OYÉ!"

Même indifférence. Le mercenaire haussa les épaules et voulut se détourner et s'éloigner. Esoj lui agrippa le bras et le poussa en avant. En ronchonnant, il se hissa à son tour sur une autre des barriques dans un mouvement beaucoup plus gracieux que celui de son collègue. Lentement, il tira un sabre hors du fourreau et découpa d'un geste sec le bas du drapeau qui descendait près d'eux depuis son poteau.

La foule se tourna vers lui, saisie. Et vaguement inquiète en voyant son air menaçant. Pidgeonboy s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Vaillants guerriers, gentes dames… Nous sommes une troupe ambulante ayant maintes fois parcouru le monde dans un sens et dans l'autre et…"

À son grand dam, l'intérêt de la foule recommença à se dissiper. Soupirant, le mercenaire dégaina son autre sabre et en pointa Shmae Girl, encadrée par l'elfe et la druide.

"Le premier à battre cette femme dans un combat à mains nues la recevra en guise de trophée.

— J'allais le dire", marmonna le leader.

"Seulement quinze pièces d'or pour participer", annonça Silent Pascal. "La femme et l'argent si vous gagnez."

Pendant une seconde, la foule resta figée. Puis les éclats de rire fusèrent. En regardant Shmae, ils se disaient que ces étrangers devaient être complètement cinglés de vouloir faire combattre une femme aussi menue.

***

Shmae Girl jeta un regard à l'autre homme qui souriait d'un air niais. Il lui rappelait un peu des barbares qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement en retour et ne bougea pas d'un pouce ou d'un pied.

"Trop facile", rigola le villageois en s'avançant, son sourire grandissant à chaque pas.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il pensait aux doux avantages de sa victoire. Shmae adopta la posture défensive normale, pliant et écartant les jambes pour répondre rapidement à toute attaque.

_Rrrrrrriiiiiip!_

Sa jupe déchira jusqu'à sa cuisse, provoquant des cris enthousiastes et des sifflements appréciatifs dans la foule. Spider-chan dut être retenue par les autres pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse couler le sang.

"Oh zut!", s'exclama Shmae Girl en se penchant pour examiner les dégâts.

Le poing du villageois siffla au-dessus de sa tête comme elle essayait de replacer ensemble les deux pans de tissu. Elle se retourna soudainement vers Esoj, évitant du même coup une nouvelle attaque.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais?!", demanda-t-elle en pointant la déchirure.

"Ce n'est pas grave", assura la druide en pointant derrière l'autre femme, inquiète en voyant le villageois s'approcher dangereusement.

Avec des intentions qui avaient difficilement quelque chose de noble.

"Mais c'est une nouvelle jupe!", s'exclama plaintivement Shmae en lançant les bras en l'air, au comble du désespoir.

Son poing connecta avec la mâchoire de l'homme. Ce dernier resta immobile une seconde, puis s'écroula comme une masse, sérieusement sonné. Pidgeonboy poussa un cri de triomphe. Dans la foule, applaudissements et rires se mêlèrent les uns aux autres.

Le voleur s'empressa de sauter à nouveau sur sa barrique.

"D'autres audacieux veulent-ils tenter leur chance?"

Aussitôt, plusieurs bourses furent levées dans les airs. Mouvement accompagné d'une chorale de 'Moi! Moi! Moi!'

***

Après un moment, et une bonne pile de pièces dorées luisantes près de la druide, les volontaires commencèrent à se faire plus rare. Le monticule de corps inconscients semblait rebuter autant que la perspective de gagner la combattante était alléchante. Au fur et à mesure que la liste des vaincus s'était allongée, l'intérêt semblait s'être émoussé.

Pidgeonboy ne pouvait pas laisser aller les choses vers une telle conclusion.

Il devait trouver une idée.

Rapidement.

Il sauta à nouveau sur sa barrique, encore incertain de ce qu'il allait dire pour renouveler l'attrait du défi. Sans penser, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête:

"Avant que vous n'abandonniez cette chance en or… Nous promettons également au gagnant cette charmante elfe!"

Spider-chan recracha la gorgée de vin elfique qu'elle était en train de boire. Son _QUOI!?_ outragé fut enterré dans la cohue bruyante de la ligne d'attente qui se reformait.

***

Pidgeonboy compta les pièces, l'air particulièrement heureux et satisfait du succès de son entreprise.

"Encore plus facile que si je les avais volées!"

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard et se forcèrent pour ne pas rire. Il allait glisser le pactole dans sa bourse quand un couteau de facture elfique s'enfonça dans la caisse sur laquelle il avait compté le fruit des efforts de la journée.

Il leva les yeux.

"Hé ho! En tant que leader, je…"

Le poing de l'elfe s'écrasa dans son visage et il tomba sur le dos avec un cri de surprise. Spider-chan arracha son couteau du bois et glissa les pièces dans sa bourse.

"Mon sidekick, mon argent."

Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre les deux autres femmes. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas tout à fait apprécié d'être offerte en guise de prix. Le voleur se releva, une main sur son œil gauche. Le mercenaire lui lança un regard placide dans lequel il était toutefois facile de lire un certain degré d'amusement.

"Je t'avais dit aussi que de braquer une auberge aurait été plus facile."


	3. Une question de gènes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> co-écrit avec supaidachan@LJ

**Une question de gènes**  
où on (ab)use de synonymes 

 

Le coup de pied le cueillit directement dans l'estomac, poussant le moindre souffle de vent hors de son corps. Plié en deux, il essaya de faire rentrer un peu d'oxygène dans ses poumons. Silent Pascal en profita pour lui donner un coup de coude derrière la nuque et il s'effondra. Il fit un signe de victoire au leader qui lui répondit en lui avec le même geste avant d'assommer son adversaire avec une chaise.

Shmae Girl passa la tête par la porte qui menait à l'arrière boutique et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur. Elle étira le bras pour attraper une bouteille de vodka elfique et la lança au mercenaire. Ils se laissèrent tomber autour de la table qu'ils avaient occupée avant que la situation s'envenime. La seule qui avait eu la chance de rester debout et intacte.

La femme compta sur ses doigts une fois, regarda les corps par terre et ajouta deux doigts à son compte.

"Huit.

— Sept", répliqua le demi-elfe après une rasade prise directement au goulot de la bouteille.

"Quatre", grogna Pidgeonboy, se renfrognant quand les deux autres échangèrent un regard. "Mais ils étaient gros!", se justifia-t-il. "Et coriaces!", ajouta-t-il après y avoir pensé une seconde.

— Du calme, cervelle d'oiseau!", s'esclaffa la seule femme du petit groupe. "On a rien dit!"

Un corps bougea par terre. Silent Pascal visa soigneusement et lança la bouteille déjà vide. Le verre éclata et le corps arrêta de bouger. Shmae se releva et se pencha au-dessus du bar pour attraper d'autres bouteilles qu'elle ramena.

Le demi-elfe en ouvrit une et cette fois-ci, eut la courtoisie d'en verser dans les chopes des deux autres.

"Combien de temps avant qu'elles reviennent?", demanda-t-il entre deux longues lampées d'alcool.

Le voleur se pencha sur sa chaise pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il plissa les yeux pour relever la position de l'astre solaire.

"Si le soleil ne ment pas, ce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de faire quand même, bientôt.

— À moins qu'elles aient croisé un centre d'achats. Ou un buisson ayant l'air confortable."

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Shmae les regarda sans comprendre. Elle allait demander de quoi ils riaient quand on poussa la porte de l'auberge.

"Hey, bande de paress…" Carpet-Vale constata l'état de l'auberge. Puis celui du reste de leur troupe. Et fronça les sourcils. "Ça vous arrive de ne pas démolir tout ce que vous croisez?

— C'est de sa faute!", fit automatiquement le leader en pointant Shmae.

"Non, c'est sa faute!", répliqua la combattante en montrant un homme étalé par terre.

La sorcière mit un et un ensemble. Et son beau front se plissa un peu plus comme les deux autres femmes entraient derrière elle et virent à leur tour le degré avancé de démolition de l'auberge.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ici?", demanda Spider-chan, sans réellement être intéressée par la réponse.

La dresseuse de tapis se retourna brusquement vers elle et la pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

Enragée, elle n'arriva pas à s'exprimer immédiatement. Elle pointa Shmae, puis l'elfe à nouveau.

"Elle!", finit-elle par s'écrier en pointant à nouveau Shmae Girl.

L'elfe haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite. Qui ne vint pas. Elle se tourna vers la femme attablée avec le leader et son second.

"Shmae, qui a voulu jouer à _Attrape la ceinture_?"

Un des hommes lui fut aussitôt pointé. Elle marcha vers l'homme inconscient, lui donna un bon coup de pied dans les côtes et se détourna. En revenant vers la sorcière encore outragée, Spider-chan lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste dont elle ne prit même pas la peine de cacher la condescendance.

"Y'en a dont le géniteur est un dieu… et d'autres qui n'ont pas cette chance, eh?"

La sorcière ouvrit la bouche. Et la referma. Et la rouvrit aussitôt.

"C'est _moi_ qui devrait attirer les hommes! C'est _moi_ qui est charmante, et sublime, et superbe, et enchanteresse…

— Et modeste", fit remarquer Esoj en cherchant un pichet d'eau dans les débris de la bataille, Sanson perché sur son épaule.

"Et délicieuse, et séduisante", enchaîna la princesse des tapis en continuant son énumération. "Et magnétique, et…"

Pidgeonboy et Silent Pascal échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient du monologue de la sorcière. Le leader se tapota la tempe du bout du doigt en faisant la grimace et ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Mais ton père n'est pas Cai", fit remarquer Spider-chan, en profitant pour tourner le couteau dans la plaie un bon coup.

Carpet-Vale leva le nez, encore plus fière qu'un paon.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de… de _ça_!", hurla-t-elle à s'en péter une corde vocale et peut-être même deux.

"Je suis…

— Radieuse, ravissante…", proposa le mercenaire.

"Éclatante et exquise…", continua Esoj.

"Splendide…", contribua le leader du groupe.

"Admirable, bien sûr", fit l'elfe. "Mais sans gènes divins. Et tu as un bout de persil coincé entre les dents."

Un cri d'animal blessé, plainte suraiguë qu'une banshee n'aurait pas désapprouvée, retentit dans l'auberge. Et dans les environs. Et en fait, on l'entendit d'un bout à l'autre du pays.

 

\---

 

 **Notes sur les trucs peut-être moins clairs:**  
 _Attrape la ceinture:_ je n'arrive pas à me souvenir comment on en est arrivé là, mais c'est une expression de cet univers pour parler de sexe.

 _Sanson:_ qui est inclus/mentionné de façon sporadique (quand les auteurs se donnent la peine de se souvenir qu'il existe), est un écureuil noir qui n'est pas seulement ce qu'il paraît être.

 _Cai:_ dieu de la beauté et de l'amour (entre autres) d'abord. le papa de shmae girl ensuite.


	4. Origines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> co-écrit avec supaidachan@LJ

**Origines**  
où on parle du pepa et de la meman d'Esoj

 

Concentré sur son travail, il n'entendit pas la jeune femme s'approcher. Il faillit mourir de peur quand elle lui parla. Ce qui n'aurait franchement pas été le début classique d'une histoire d'amour.

"Vous faites du bon travail…

— _Kyaaargh!_ ", s'écria Elric en sursautant et en tombant par en arrière, sa paume quittant le sol.

Aussitôt, les pierres qui étaient devenues presque liquide et qu'il était en train de monter en colonnes se solidifièrent et se désagrégèrent autour de lui dans une pluie de gravier. Il se protégea avec ses bras, quelques morceaux de pierraille lui égratignant quand même la peau.

"Vous êtes malade!", s'écria-t-il en se relevant, furieux. "Espèce de…"

Le 'folle' lui resta coincé dans la gorge en voyant la jeune inconnue. Qui, outre un air inquiet, affichait un visage qui était loin d'être déplaisant. Il rit nerveusement et se grata le crâne, mal à l'aise.

"Je suis désolé… Je ne pensais pas qu'on me dérangerait…

— C'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurais dû vous avertir que j'allais être présente."

Il repensa soudain à l'eau détournée. Il leva la tête et contempla l'arc de liquide cristallin qui s'envolait légèrement de l'aqueduc pour aller remplir un grand bassin.

"Oh. Je pensais que c'était le travail d'un Élémentaliste."

Elle secoua la tête, souriant.

"J'ai quelques notions en manipulation de l'eau, mais je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire pour imposer ma volonté à cet élément si je ne suis pas dans les environs. Mon père vous aurait aidé s'il avait été ici. Je ne peux que détourner l'eau…

— C'est déjà beaucoup! Vous permettez?", demanda-t-il en désignant l'aqueduc.

Elle hocha la tête et il se détourna. Il effaça le cercle précédent par terre et se pencha pour en tracer un nouveau. Il corrigea un symbole et en ajouta un dernier. Posant sa paume en plein centre, il ferma les yeux, recommençant son travail à zéro.

Très lentement, la pierraille commença à s'agiter par terre. Elle sembla fondre comme la neige au soleil et les milliers de petites flaques se rejoignirent et s'étirèrent, bougeant apparemment sans ordre. Il fronça les sourcils, força sa concentration sur l'énergie du sol.

Il visualisa l'aqueduc dont on lui avait montré les plans et peu à peu, le liquide étrange s'étira, s'élevant en colonnes tremblantes. Une fois qu'il eut complété cette première étape, il se permit une longue respiration pour se calmer. Il pensa aux arches de l'aqueduc et les colonnes s'agitèrent. Leur sommet s'aplatit, s'amincit et s'étira, pour qu'un pont vacillant les rejoigne l'une à l'autre.

Elric commença à solidifier la pierre: commençant par les colonnes. Pendant de longues minutes, il força toute sa concentration à leur imposer un nouvel état. La pierre changea de couleur et redevint pâle, arrêtant de trembler. Il laissa les arches encore liquides, formant mentalement le pont à leur sommet. Il examina la structure et constata que c'était conforme à ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la pierre se fixa aussitôt, redevenant solide.

"C'est terminé?", demanda la jeune femme en le voyant se relever et effacer son cercle.

"Presque", murmura-t-il, vidé.

Il marcha jusqu'à la première extrémité de la section réparée et posa une main sur la première colonne de l'ancienne section. Il ferma les yeux et ajusta les deux parties parfaitement ensemble. Il marcha jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la nouvelle section et fit de même.

Il s'assit par terre, pantelant.

"Vous pouvez… remettre l'eau…", annonça-t-il. "J'ai… terminé…"

La jeune femme traça un glyphe du bout des doigts dans l'air et l'eau sembla remonter l'arc invisible sur lequel elle coulait pour retourner dans l'aqueduc. Se laissant tomber sur le dos, Elric regarda l'aqueduc au-dessus de sa tête et écouta l'eau reprendre son chemin dans le pont de pierre. Il sourit en ne sentant aucune fuite et il relâcha enfin sa concentration.

La jolie étrangère s'approcha et s'assit près de lui.

Elle allait lui parler quand il fronça les sourcils et se remit sur pieds avec difficulté. Il quitta l'ombre des colonnes de pierre et leva les yeux, son regard passant de l'ancienne section à celle qu'il venait de réparer.

"Ça ne va pas du tout", marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

Il plissa les yeux et examina les gravures. Traversant sous l'aqueduc, il alla examiner l'autre côté. Une main en visière, il grava les décorations dans son esprit.

"Pas du tout."

Il s'approcha de la colonne la plus près et posa sa main sur la pierre. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. La pierre sembla frémir et tout le long des arches, les motifs se formèrent lentement, adoptant les mêmes arabesques, ou les prolongeant parfaitement.

Il enleva sa main.

"Fini", fit-il avec une extraordinaire concision. "Aurait dû refaire un cercle."

Il s'écroula, faisant pousser un cri d'horreur à la jeune femme.

***

Quand il se réveilla, elle lui épongeait le front. Il ne la reconnut pas immédiatement.

"Je suis mort?", demanda-t-il stupidement. "Vous êtes un ange?"

Elle éclata de rire.

"Non, mais vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs!"

Il se releva en grognant, ayant l'impression que la moindre parcelle de son être avait décidé de se révolter contre ses velléités de mouvement. Il se passa une main sur le visage et referma les yeux, la tête lui tournant de façon fort déplaisante.

"Ugh. J'ai l'impression qu'on a essayé de me battre à mort." Il regarda autour de lui. "Où sommes-nous?

— Chez moi. Vous avez dormi deux jours."

Il écarquilla les yeux.

"Oh zut", finit-il par laisser tomber, extrêmement mal à l'aise. "Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas vous poser de problème!

— Poser de problème?", répéta une nouvelle voix, le faisant sursauter. "Je suis Akane", se présenta le nouveau venu en s'inclinant poliment. "Le père de Chikara", continua-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille. "Et ne croyez pas nous avoir posé problème Maître! Vous êtes le premier alchimiste depuis bien des années à faire de l'aussi bon travail en aussi peu de temps!"

Le jeune homme devint rouge brique, gêné du compliment.

"…Je… Quand même… eh… Évanoui comme un débutant…", s'excusa-t-il.

"Quel âge avez-vous, Maître Elric? Je dirais vingt ans tout au plus à votre visage…

— Dix-neuf en fait."

Akane et Chikara échangèrent un regard. Le vieil homme sourit, lissant nonchalamment un pli dans son pourpoint. Il releva la tête, les yeux pétillants de malice.

"Et combien d'alchimistes ont votre âge?"

Elric fronça les sourcils et essaya de se rappeler des autres membres du Cercle. Il murmura pour lui même, comptant sur ses doigts.

"Eh… Trois peut-être, quatre je crois", répondit-il enfin. Puis il songea que le Cercle comptait plus de deux cents Alchimistes Officiels. "Oh. _Oh!_ "

Akane éclata de rire.

"Et voilà! Ne soyez pas si dur avec vous-mêmes! Si je vous dis que vous faites de l'excellent travail, c'est parce que c'est ce que vous faites. Je crois qu'en tant qu'ex-alchimiste, je suis apte à juger de la qualité du travail d'un confrère. Et ne vous en faites pas pour votre question, c'est oui.

— Oui quoi?", demanda-t-il, complètement dépassé. "Quelle question?"

Se fut au tour de la jeune femme d'avoir l'air gêné. Elle tortilla le ruban d'une de ses manches nerveusement.

"Papa!", s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant. "Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui en parler!"

Son père haussa un sourcil et éclata d'un rire bon enfant.

"Ma Chikara à la Vision, comme sa mère avant elle et ainsi de suite. Un vieux don familial", commença-t-il en s'approchant d'Elric. "Et s'il plaît toujours aux dieux, vous deux serez mariés le printemps prochain. Et comme elle ne se trompe jamais… J'aime aussi bien vous donnez ma bénédiction tout de suite, surtout que je dois repartir demain alors que je reviens à peine… Parfois je me demande si devenir marchand n'était pas une sotte idée!"

Elric avala de travers pendant le babillage de vieil homme, ayant vaguement l'impression que l'air s'était fait soudainement rare dans la pièce.

"Est… Est-ce que ça vous dérangerais beaucoup si je m'évanouissais encore?"


	5. Groupe 2A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> co-écrit avec supaidachan@LJ

**Groupe 2A**  
où on essaie d'être druide ou autre

 

"Truite!", s'exclama Esoj en trouvant enfin sa compagne de classe assise à une des tables de la Clairière d'Étude.

" _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!_ ", hurla en retour la jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés.

Sinis se laissa tomber en face d'elle avec une pile de manuels et haussa les épaules, heureux de ne pas avoir manqué la première crise de colère de la journée. D'ailleurs, celle-ci semblait promettre, le nom de Truite était toujours un sujet explosif.

Surtout quand la jeune femme commençait à agrémenter ses arguments de sorts de feu. Ce qui inévitablement dérapait vers le désastre, son élément fort étant… l'eau. Autre sujet qui faisait pleuvoir sur elle les taquineries qui lui défrisaient tant les nerfs.

"Mais c'est ton nom", fit remarquer le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil. "Truite Festive", enchaîna-t-il avec un sourire dont le pourcentage de sadisme atteignait un niveau respectable.

Truite laissa tomber sa tête sur la table en chêne. La collision produisit un bruit qui effraya les deux autres de la possibilité qu'elle se soit fendue le crâne ou pire, fracturé le cerveau par répercussion. Face plaquée contre la surface grossièrement polie, elle marmonna:

"Pourquoi est-ce que mes parents ont eu la brillante idée de m'appeler comme ça…

— Ne t'en fais pas!", rigola Sinis. "Ça aurait pu être pire! Ils auraient pu t'appeler… eh… Saumon Durivage! Ou encore Carpe Silencieuse!"

Il éclata de rire et Esoj dut se retenir pour ne pas ajouter à la détresse de la jeune demi-naïade. Sinis profita du temps mort pour se plonger dans l'examen de son nouvel horaire. Il fit la grimace.

"J'ai corvée de bouffe cette session. Quelle horreur. Travailler avec Maître Dyo et Maître Athane. J'aimerais encore mieux nettoyer la grange principale ou réapprovisionner les stocks de composantes de base… Ou euh…" Il y pensa et fit la grimace. "Yuck, non, pas ça quand même."

Apparemment la remarque faisait du sens dans sa tête parce qu'il ne crut pas bon de l'expliquer plus longuement. La demi-naïde choisit ce moment-là pour relever la tête, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Sourire qui laissait présager une douce vengeance.

"Il va falloir que tu surveilles tes arrières!", cracha-t-elle.

"…Q…Quoi?", bégaya le jeune homme, visiblement inquiet.

Il avait entendu certaines rumeurs assez déplaisantes sur le duo de cuisiniers de l'École et le commentaire de son amie ajoutait à sa liste de raisons pour ne pas vouloir travailler aux cuisines.

"Tu n'ignore pas qu'ils… comment t'annoncer la chose bien crûment pour te traumatiser à souhait?", murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure sous la dure tâche de penser. "Qu'ils aiment bien mettre la saucisse au menu?"

Sinis blanchit de façon dramatique, assez pour offrir le moins de contraste possible avec sa chemise blanche d'apprenti druide.

"Et qui peut résister à ton charme?", ajouta Esoj sur un ton innocent.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table. En marmonnant quelque chose qui aurait pu être un 'grr' autant qu'un 'arrrgh', mais certainement pas une longue déclaration de la plus grand intelligence. Son grand-père maternel avait épousé la fille d'un demi-elfe, ce qui laissait à Sinis un seizième de sang elfique et quelques points supplémentaires à son charisme. Ce qui ne se révélait pas toujours un avantage.

Truite en profita pour lui arracher son horaire pendant qu'il était en état de choc. Elle l'examina rapidement et fronça les sourcils.

"Des cours d'épéiste? Les druides n'utilisent pas d'armes tranchantes", fit-elle remarquer en lui tendant son horaire. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce cours à l'horaire? Il n'y a même pas de prof d'inscrit dans cette discipline!"

Sinis releva la tête et se tapota le bout du nez, l'air de savoir quelque chose que les deux femmes ignoraient.

"J'ai un professeur particulier…", murmura-t-il, singulièrement satisfait de lui-même.

Esoj et Truite échangèrent un regard et lurent la même pensée dans les yeux de l'autre. Elles pouffèrent de rire sans retenue. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui les faisait rigoler. Puis, il repensa à la formulation involontairement suggestive de sa phrase et fit la grimace.

"Je vous déteste."

Le rire de la demi-naïade redoubla d'intensité et elle se mit à taper sur la table du plat de la main avec enthousiasme, le sourire revenu.

"Un druide qui sait se servir de _son épée_!", eut-elle de la difficulté à articuler.

Le commentaire provoqua une nouvelle crise de rires de la part des deux apprenties.

"Je ne veux pas être druide", grommela Sinis. "Je veux être mage de combat."

Les deux jeunes apprenties druides échangèrent un regard. Truite désigna sa tempe en faisant des petits cercles, ajoutant une grimace assez explicite à l'ensemble.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis là! Il n'y a plus de mage de combat depuis des siècles! Pas depuis que l'Empire s'est effondré!"

Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

"Mon père est mage de combat.

— Quoi!?", s'écria Truite. "C'est impossible!"

Esoj le fixa et à son air extrêmement sérieux, commença à croire que ce n'était peut-être pas si impossible que ça. Après tout, personne n'avait jamais explicitement rendu impossible 'mage de combat' comme possibilité de carrière.

"Tu nous fait marcher. Il… Il est vraiment mage de combat?"

Sinis regarda ailleurs et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, même pour les deux autres apprenties qui avaient pourtant appris de nombreuses formes de communication.

"Il va falloir que tu nous répètes ça… Le troll n'est pas encore dans la liste des langues que nous parlons couramment.

— Il est mercenaire!", s'écria le jeune homme piqué au vif, les joues empourprées.

"Ce n'est pas honteux", fit remarquer Esoj avec tact.

Sinis fronça les sourcils.

"Mais c'est un _mage de combat!_ ", éclata-t-il. "Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre le déshonneur qu'il y a à être mercenaire quand on est issu d'une longue lignée de mages de combat!

— Ça n'existe plus!", répliqua Truite sèchement. "Si ton père t'as fait croire qu'il est mage de combat, c'est que c'est un menteur de première! Et tu es naïf de le croire!"

Esoj réalisa que l'autre femme était allée trop loin. Le jeune homme de leur groupe avait peut-être hérité d'un peu de charisme elfique, mais aussi d'une bonne dose d'orgueil tout humain. Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il voulut répliquer et il dut se calmer avant que la faculté de parole daigne à nouveau le gracier de sa présence.

"Mon père n'est pas. un. menteur! Et au moins, m'a mère n'était pas une nymphomane!

— Une _nymphe_ ", grinça Truite en serrant les poings.

"Oh, _excuse-moi_ ", argua Sinis, d'un ton faussement humble. "Au moins _je_ sais autre chose sur mon père _qu'il était humain!_ "

Esoj se boucha les oreilles pour éviter que ses tympans soient percés par le cri de rage qui suivit. Truite sauta aussitôt par-dessus la table et se jeta sur le jeune homme. Ils basculèrent sur le sol et se mirent à se battre en continuant à insulter la famille de l'autre.

Une activité courante.

Qui annonçait une journée parfaitement normale.

La troisième apprentie du groupe secoua la tête et sortit un livre de son sac. Elle avait appris le gros bon sens qu'il y avait à ne pas interrompre les deux autres. Disons qu'après un œil au beurre noir et un nez cassé, elle avait appris à se mêler de ses affaires et à ignorer les leurs.

Après un moment relativement long, Esoj daigna lever les yeux de son bouquin, remarquant l'arrivée de Marsus. Il resta silencieux, croisant les bras et selon toute apparence, attendait que les deux jeunes arrêtent de s'entre-tuer. L'apprentie druide replongea dans son livre, terminant son chapitre.

"Instructeur", annonça finalement Esoj d'une façon succincte, mais qui eut son effet.

Sinis et Truite s'immobilisèrent, échangèrent un regard et tournèrent enfin les yeux vers le responsable de leur groupe, essayant d'adopter un air innocent. Ce qui représentait un certain défi, vu les marques sanglantes de griffes dans les avant-bras du jeune homme, qui avait toujours ses mains autour de la gorge de la demi-naïade. Marsus roula des yeux, se demandant par qu'elle malchance il avait hérité la responsabilité d'un groupe d'imbéciles.

"Le premier précepte druidique!", demanda-t-il sèchement.

"Eh… Ne pas… euh… Le… Le combat souille l'âme?", bredouilla Sinis qui avait échoué deux fois le cours de Préceptes Druidiques.

Marsus roula des yeux encore une fois, sa tignasse rousse apparemment en feu.

"Ne jamais attaquer un autre druide!", rugit-il. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez entre les deux biscuits? Du pâté de Maître Athane? Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas exemple sur Esoj?"

Il lui prit son livre des mains.

"Au moins, elle est studieuse, regardez ses lectures… _La_ –", commença-t-il en lisant le titre du volume. "– _Gastronomie pour Écureuils_?"

Il resta saisi une bonne minute, puis redonna lentement son livre à l'apprentie, décidant qu'il ne voulait absolument pas savoir. Il se détourna et s'éloigna, pensant vraisemblablement que la vie était injuste et qu'il aurait dû placer une demande pour devenir Druide Supérieur ou au moins Responsable de Section. Rester Instructeur avait été une idée idiote dont les regrets commençaient à le bercer de leur amertume.

Au niveau de déprime dans lequel il plongeait inexorablement, il commençait à se dire que sa mère avait peut-être raison et que sa large carrure aurait été plus seyante à une carrière de guerrier. Ou de bourreau. Il soupira, pensa que Druide n'était pas si mal. Puis, il repensa à ses apprentis et soupira encore. 

"Hey!", appela Sinis en sautant sur ses pieds. "On ne devait pas avoir Lecture de Runes ce matin?"

Marsus lui répondit par un geste qui ne laissait pas de doute possible sur ce qu'il pensait de cette possibilité. Geste dont l'usage, d'ailleurs, ne lui avait certainement pas été appris par cette vie d'ascète habituellement étiquetée aux mœurs druidiques.

"Merde", marmonna le jeune homme. "Je vais encore échouer un cours si ça continue comme ça!"

Truite et Esoj échangèrent un regard et comme la première sourit, la seconde se retint pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

"Tu n'auras qu'à lui quémander quelques _leçons particulières_!", s'écria la demi-naïade avant de hurler de rire.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pour une poignée de fromage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575305) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja)
  * [Les trois épreuves et demie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575309) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja)
  * [Le dragon, l'ours et les pizzas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575311) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja)




End file.
